Frederick
Frederick is a masculine given name meaning "peaceful ruler". It is the English form of the German name Friedrich. Its meaning is derived from the Germanic word elements frid, or peace, and ric, meaning "ruler" or "power." Fred or Freddy is the diminutive, and Federico is the Spanish equivalent. In the works of Harry Turtledove: 'Frederick' may refer to People :Frederick (Worldwar), a criminal and minor character in Colonization: Down to Earth. :Frederick II of Prussia, aka Friedrich the Great, historical monarch referenced in Atlantis and "Shtetl Days". :Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor, historical monarch referenced in Supervolcano. :Frederick IV of Denmark, historical monarch referenced in Colonization: Aftershocks. :Frederick Douglass, historical reformer, a POV in How Few Remain. :George Frideric Handel, historical German-English composer referenced in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Frederick North, Lord North, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :Frederick G. Payne, historical Maine politician referenced in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Frederick Radcliff, fictional general, major POV character in Liberating Atlantis. Places :Frederick, Maryland, a setting in How Few Remain. :Fredericksburg, Virginia, a setting in Settling Accounts, referenced in The Disunited States of America. 'Friedrich' may refer to People :Friedrich Engels, historic architect of communism referenced in The Great War: American Front and ''The Gladiator''. :Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, historical German social scientist referenced in "Deconstruction Gang". :Friedrich Hossbach, historical German officer appearing in The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Friedrich-Maria von Hötzendorf, fictional Austrian ambassador, minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Friedrich von Mellenthin, historical German General referenced in "Speaker to Emos." :Friedrich Nietzsche, historical philosopher referenced in the Atlantis story "The Scarlet Band." :Friedrich Paulus, historical German Field Marshal referenced in After the Downfall. :Friedrich Werner von der Schulenberg, historical German ambassador referenced in Colonization: Down to Earth. :Friedrich Sorge, historical labor organizer appearing in How Few Remain. :Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, historical German physicist referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Crown Prince Wilhelm of Germany, a historical royal who was sometimes known as Friedrich Wilhelm, and is referred to as such in a few questionable passages in Southern Victory. Characters Known as Fred Characters identified only as Fred: :Fred (Election Day), an educator and minor characters in "Election Day". :Fred (The Green Buffalo), a gambler and minor character in "The Green Buffalo". :Fred (The Guns of the South), a Confederate soldier and minor character in The Guns of the South. :Fred (The Hot War), a presidential aide and minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Fred (Lee at the Alamo), a U.S. Army soldier in "Lee at the Alamo". :Fred (Topangan), a Topangan soldier in "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers". :Fred (Two Thieves), a soldier and minor character in "Two Thieves." :Fred (Worldwar), a human prisoner of the Race and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. Characters with the first name of Fred: :Fred Astaire, historical musical comedian referenced in The House of Daniel. :Fred Butcher, fisherman and minor character in The Great War: American Front. :Fred Cavanaugh, a miners' labor organizer, minor character in How Few Remain. :Fred Harvey, historical tycoon referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :Fred Hipple, an air captain and minor character in Worldwar. :Fred Jenkins, a businessman and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Fred Mathewson, a minor character in The Disunited States of America. :Fred O'Neill, a birder and witch in "Birdwitching". :Fred Saberhagen, creator of the shared universe in which "Eyewear" is set. :Fred Vinson, historical American politician referenced in The Hot War: Fallout. :Fred Walters, a soldier and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. Characters named Freddie or Freddy :Freddy Cullenbine, a musician and minor character in The Hot War: Fallout. :Freddie Laplace, a soldier and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :Freddy McWilliams, a Royal Canadian Air Force officer and minor character in Colonization: Down to Earth. Other variations of Frederick :Carlos Weinberg, full name Carlos Federico Weinberg, minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. Places and things :Battles of Fredericksburg (Southern Victory), battles fought in Settling Accounts. :Fred and Ginger movies, set of films referenced in The House of Daniel. :Friedrich Wilhelm University, a setting in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' See Also *Fritz Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation